farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 3 Loot List
This is the list of the loot that can be randomly found on dead mobs in Far Cry 3, and all loot chests. All loot can be sold. Loot to be Sold The following loot has no other use than to be sold at the stores. Certain loot can only be found on specific human AI. There are a few items that are skinning loot, but they cannot be used in crafting. Tip: The store's Quick Sell button lets you get rid of all unusable loot instantly. The few skinned items in this list will not sell via Quick Sell. A * Ace Playing Card An Ace of Clubs, one of the edges slightly nicked. Good for cheating at a poker game. (Rebel) * Albino Crocodile Leather Albino crocodile leather is tough and exquisitely textured. You'll definitely profit from its sale. * Alcohol Flask A flask of bootleg alcohol. Distilled locally and strong enough to blind a goat. (Merc) * Amphetamines A small bottle of amphetamines, with a hand-written label: "Here's the top shit I promised. Enjoy ;-) L." (Merc) * Ancient Coins Ancient Chinese coins can be up to 2,500 years old. Who knows how old the ones on Rook Island are. (Temple) B * Batteries Used batteries, they may still hold a small charge. (Pirate) * Beaded Necklace A simple beaded necklace most likely made by one of the locals. (Civilian) * Beautiful Seashell It won't be hard to find a buyer for this beautiful seashell. (Civilian) * Big Feather An oversized feather. What it is doing here is a mystery. (Drunk) * Black Poker Chip A black poker chip, the embossed stamp showing it as loot from the Jeni Soleil Casino Cruise heist. (Rebel) * Blue Poker Chip A common blue poker chip from the Jeni Soleil Casino Cruise heist. Probably worth a few dollars. (Rebel) * Boar Fetish Item Looks like a small carving of a boar, someone must have a thing for them. (Rebel) * Bootleg DVD A bootleg DVD with 'XXX' scrawled on it in felt tip. It's been played a lot of times. (Merc) * Broken Compass This compass no longer works, but it'd make a nice paperweight. (Pirate) * Bronze Arrowhead The Six Noble Arts of the Zhou dynasty list archery as a skill worthy of the emperor. This arrowhead is worthy of whatever you can sell it for. (Temple) * Bronze Pendant Bronze working started in the Xia Dynasty, maybe that little fact will get you a few more bucks for this when you sell this. (Temple) * Bug Spray These islands are crawling with bugs, bet someone will happily pay for this bug spray. (Rebel) C * Ceramic Pot This pot likely predates more exquisite porcelain wares, but you can probably still sell it for some cold hard cash. (Temple) * Ceremonial Knife An ornately detailed ceremonial knife, it's original use is likely long forgotten. (Rebel) * Chocolate Bar Chocolate. Full of calories but way past its expiration date. (Merc) * Cigarettes Cigarettes. Probably as valuable here as they would be in a prison. (Rebel) * Clay Water Dropper These were used to dilute ink when writing calligraphy or painting. Surely someone here will pay to take it off your hands. (Temple) * Cocaine Packet Good old-fashioned cocaine, some drugs never go out of style. (Pirate) * Conflict Diamond A rare African conflict diamond, probably brought over by a mercenary. It's sure to fetch a pretty penny. (Merc) * Cowrie Shell These things were the earliest form of money used in China. Fitting as now you can sell it and get some decent cash. (Temple) * Crayons A colorful set of crayons, an unexpected find in these parts. (Rebel) * Cuban Cigar A knock-off "Cuban" cigar, more filler weed than quality tobacco. (Merc) D * Dog Meat A paper bag, damp with red spots and buzzing with flies. You can sell that. Sure. (Merc for Hire) * Dog Tags Some poor bastard's dog tags, probably worth a few pennies to collectors. (Pirate) * Doll Head The head of a doll with creepy oversized eyes, both its body and owner were likely lost long ago. (Civilian) * Dragon Brooch The Chinese sure love their dragons. Did you know that it's the only mythical creature on the Chinese zodiac? (Temple) E * Earthenware Figurine A smaller version of a soldier from the famous Terracotta Army, it may look like a cheap tourist item, but it's the genuine article. (Temple) * Ephedrine Pill An ephedrine pill, handy for those with a stuffy nose and meth cooks. (Pirate) F * Faded Photograph An old, faded photograph from back when people still used film. (Pirate) * Fake Bills Counterfeit money with flattened zeroes. Perhaps printed from the Shah of Iran's missing printing press? (Merc) * Fake ID A fake piece of ID? Who the hell cards in this part of the world? (Merc) * Feathers Feathers have a surprising number of uses, just ask the ancient Romans. But really, you should just sell them. * Funerary Urn Chances are, some important Chinese figure rests within, but there's no way to confirm that. Just sell it and be done with it. (Temple) G * Gemstone A precious gemstone, someone will pay good money for this. (Pirate) * Glazed Wall Plaque This decorative wall plaque would make any antique collector giddy, too bad there aren't any around Rook Island. (Temple) * Glue Glue, around these parts it's more likely to be used as recreation rather than for its intended purpose. (Merc) * Gold Chain A gold chain that went out of style decades ago. (Pirate) * Grand Tortoise Shell This tortoise may have lived for hundreds of years, but now it's going to be used for god knows what when you sell it. * Green Poker Chip A regular poker chip, green, from the Jeni Soleil Casino Cruise heist. (Rebel) H * Half-crumpled Cigarettes A half crumpled pack of cigarettes. Looks like someone wanted to quit but changed his mind. (Civilian) * Hand Carved Bowl A crude but old Chinese bowl, it's probably seen a lot of noodles in its time. You should be able to get some cash for it. (Temple) * Heron Fetish Item This carving of a heron was beautifully carved by someone with real talent. (Rebel) I * Ivory Carving Ivory carving, illegal but beautifully made. (Merc) J * Jack Playing Card A Jack of Diamonds. Someone drew a dick on poor Jack. (Rebel) * Jade Figurine Chinese jade can date back to Neolithic times, too bad no one on Rook Island knows what that means. Still, it should be worth some cash. (Temple) * Joint A day-old marijuana joint, half smoked and still pungent. (Merc) * Joker Playing Card A Joker card with a smudged phone number written on it. I guess someone got lucky. (Rebel) K * King Playing Card A King of Diamonds, embossed in gold leaf no less. Appears to be valuable. (Rebel) L * LCD Wrist Watch At one time this LCD watch would've been considered high tech. (Pirate) * Leather This a decent strip of leathery skin, and it should fetch a good price at the store. * Leather Wallet A worn and empty leather wallet, still soft, probably made from boar skin. (Pirate) * Lightstick A disposable light stick, with so many caves here, someone will want this. (Merc) M * Merc Dog Tags A set of dog tags, probably from some merc who wanted to remember his years in the military when he meant something. (Merc for Hire) * Meth Crystals Crystal Meth, the poor man's cocaine. It's purity is questionable. (Merc) * Meth Pipe A meth pipe that's seen heavy use. (Pirate) * Mini Flashlight A mini flashlight like this would likely be a sought-after item in these parts. (Merc for Hire) N * Narcotic Mushroom A small bag of dried hallucinogenic mushrooms. Barely strong enough to spice a salad. (Merc) P * Photo of a Dwarf A picture of a naked dwarf, laughing and pointing at the camera. And he's not using his fingers. (Drunk) * Pink Handcuffs Why would someone place these pink and fuzzy stripper handcuffs here? Scratch that, do you really want to know? (Drunk) * Polymer Bank Note A polymer bank note, much more durable than paper money. (Pirate) * Porcelain Jug Your typical example of Chinese porcelain, or “China” as some folks call it. This would sell for a mint in the states, but expect less around these parts. (Temple) * Porn Mag A tattered porno mag with stuck pages and far too much mileage. Handle with care. (Merc) Q * Queen Playing Card A Queen of Hearts with extra hearts added. How cute. (Rebel) R * Red Poker Chip A red poker chip with worn inlay, but definitely from the Jeni Soleil Casino Cruise heist. (Rebel) * Ripped Teddy Bear An old teddy bear, eye missing and a musty smell. Stuffing is visible between the stitches. A worn, ripped label names the bear "Bo B--". (Merc for Hire) * Rodent Skull Necklace This necklace is adorned with the skull of a small rodent. Classy. (Pirate) * Rusty Trombone It's a rusty trombone! Who knew that was real! (Drunk) * Rusty Utility Knife This rusty utility knife is dull and worn, it wouldn't even cut paper. (Pirate) S * Sancai Statuette Sancai translates into “three colors”. This little statuette used to fit well into that category, but time and age have turned it into a “one-cai”. (Temple) * Sculpted Medicine Bottle Chinese medicine can include everything from ginseng to powdered tiger bones. A person who believes in that stuff will buy anything. (Temple) * Shark Fetish Item A lovingly carved miniature shark, much less intimidating than the real thing. (Rebel) * Shark Tooth Necklace A shark tooth necklace, likely of Maori origins. (Merc) * Shell Shells are hard and durable, you can definitely profit from them at the store. * Shutter Shades A pair of plastic sunglasses, shuttered like they fell out of an 80s music video. Tragically mismatched in this hell. (Merc for Hire) * Sir Roland Skin Finally, a disease-free macaque — sell this skin at the earliest opportunity. * Smartphone A battered smart phone, last decade's model, but it'll still fetch a few pennies around here. (Pirate) * Someone's Keys Whoever lost these keys won't be getting them back anytime soon. (Pirate) * Spent Lighter Someone's lucky lighter. It's little more than a trinket now that it's out of lighter fuel. (Civilian) * Spider Fetish Item A detailed carving of a spider, keep away from arachnophobes. (Rebel) * Spotted Sika Leather This beautiful Spotted Sika hide is a rare specimen indeed. It will fetch a fine price at the store. * Sunglasses Sunglasses that were once tragically hip but are now just tragic. (Pirate) T * Toothpaste Toothpaste. Good to see someone still cares about dental hygiene out here. (Merc) * Traffic Cone Bright orange traffic cone with reflective stripes. The hallmark of any good night out. (Drunk) U * Used Needles Used needles that really belong in a biohazard disposal bin. (Pirate) W * Water Purification Pills Water purification pills, vital for staying hydrated without getting the runs. (Merc) * White Poker Chip A white poker chip worth $10, even though someone tried to scratch an extra zero on the end. (Rebel) Loot to be used for Crafting The following loot should primarily be used for crafting, but once you have crafted everything these items can only be sold. Skinned Items * Bear Skin Bet you could make a nice rug out of this, but it'd be a pain to clean. You're better off crafting with it instead. * Black Panther Leather This black panther skin is a rare find indeed. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' * 'Blood Komodo Leather' ''This is a fine example of Blood Komodo dragon hide. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' * 'Boar Hide' ''This boar hide is tough enough to use in a few crafting recipes. * Buffalo Hide Buffalo hide is plentiful and versatile, and good for crafting with. * Cassowary Leather Cassowaries are tough; honour these foes by using their leather to craft something. * Deer Hide Deer hide is tough to come by because of how hard the buggers are to catch, pardon my french, but now that you've done it, go ahead and use the hide for crafting. * Dingo Pelt This pelt may smell faintly of urine, but don't let that put you off making use of it for crafting. * Dog Skin This dog was rabid, no doubt, but by carefully removing the skin you'll have something worth crafting with. * Feathers Feathers have a surprising number of uses, just ask the ancient Romans. But really, you should just sell them. '''used for crafting simple arrow quiver.' * 'Goat Skin' ''It's goat skin, nothing more, nothing less, but definitely useful for crafting a few things. * Golden Tiger Leather This rare tiger skin is one-of-a-kind. It's too precious to sell. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' * 'Komodo Dragon Skin' ''Komodo dragons poison victims through their saliva, but this skin is clean and safe enough to use for crafting. * Leather This a decent strip of leathery skin, and it should fetch a good price at the store. '''Not usable for crafting.' * 'Leopard Skin' ''The chances of this leopard skin ultimately ending up in New Jersey are about 50/50, if you don't craft with it. * Maneater Shark Skin Shark skin is versatile but tough to come by for obvious reasons. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' * 'One Horn Hide' ''Buffalo hide of good quality like this is rare. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' * 'Pig Hide' ''Pork crackling is a local delicacy, and for good reason, but you should save this skin for crafting instead. * Shark Skin Shark skin, fresh from the beast, and ready for crafting. * Tapir Hide There's more skin on this thing than you'd think. You'll be able to craft something with it for sure * Tiger Skin Skinning a tiger is no easy feat, but the crafting potential will make it worthwhile. * Undying Bear Leather It was a tough battle to get this skin, so wear it with pride by crafting it into something useful. '''Cannot be discarded or sold.' * 'White Belly Tapir Leather' ''Now this is an excellent example of white belly tapir skin. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' * 'Yellow Neck Leather' ''An excellent specimen of cassowary leather. '''Cannot be discarded or sold: must be used for crafting.' Collected Plants * 'Amber Leaf' ''A smaller leaf, amber in color with a musty aroma. Use it to craft Hunting syringes. * Blue Leaf A light blue leaf with a ragged edge. Use it craft Exploration syringes. * Crimson Leaf A thin crimson-colored leaf that emits a sweet rosy smell. Use it to craft Combat syringes. * Green Leaf This dark green leaf has many veins and a faint earthy smell. Use it to craft Medical syringes. * White Leaf A perfectly formed, pure white leaf. Use it to craft Special syringes. ru:Трофеи в Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Equipment Category:Far Cry 3 Loot Category:Far Cry 3